Ultrawoman Arasi
Ultrawoman Arasi is the romantic partner of Belial, debuting in Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial. She was awarded the title Ultra Elders, being a powerful Ultra who holds the power of foresight. History Past Since young, Arasi was gifted the power of predicting future, she become close friends with Belial and Marie during her college years, and becoming the lover of the former and was an old friend of Ken. Having predicted the outcome of the Great Ultra War, Belial and Ken become the warriors who ended the invasion of Alien Empera and his forces. While giving her blessings for Ken and Marie’s marriage, Arasi and Belial helped the couple with rebuilding the Space Garrison and Sliver Corps. She remained neutral during the election, congratulated Ken for becoming the Space Garrison’s Supreme Commander. Realising her lover’s attempt of stealing the Plasma Spark, she cancelled the marriage and informed Ken and Marie about Belial’s crimes, she watched the latter’s exile and was present when Belial returned for revenge as an Ultra Reionics. She was awarded the title of Ultra Elders. Conflicted with the events, Arasi decided leaving the Land of Light and seeking out her own peace at Planet Flora and forging formidable bonds inhabitants and gave birth to Sombre and Warheir, raising them solely and cultivating them the right values while mastering plant manipulation powers. Many centuries later, Arasi and her family aided the Tranquilians and Florians in calming down the rogue Photophyll race and aided the research for a vaccine which prevented a similar occurrence. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Having predicted Geed’s birth before Reibatos, and introducing Sombre and Warheir after returning back to Land of Light and leaving Planet Flora. The trio went towards Side Space Universe’s Earth to meet Riku and his friends. TBA. Ultra Fight Geed Having followed Belial searching for what’s worth protecting, both of them returned during Dark Seiba’s invasion with the Belial Fusion Monsters. TBA. Profile *'Transformation Item/Process': Arasi's human form covers herself with an aura of red light and transforming into her Ultra Form. *'Grip Strength': 42,000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 84,000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 750 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Weaknessses': As of Ultras from the Land of Light, Arasi could only still active on Earth-like planets for 3 minutes and like the others, she is vulnerable to the cold. Personality Arasi has a warm-hearted personality, being supportive towards her allies by holding a great sense of justice and makes an effort to interact with others. Towards her foes, she would try to reason with them before going to an aggressive mood. Thanks her foresight ability, Arasi is shown to be an intelligence Ultra but clearly hates showing off her powers to others. However, Arasi always feels that her powers is not completely mastered in some aspects and would continue to train them as well, being opened to learn new things. Arasi is also shown to hold grudges to anyone else who does actions which Arasi feels that is unforgivable. Body Features *Main Colours: Yellow and Pink. *Special Stripes: Arasi has red dots seen below her chest, and with inverted curved lines running through her body. *'Color Timer': A diamond-shaped Color Timer which measures his energy. *'Ultra Armour': Her skin is resistance to fire and lasers. The conditions on Planet Flora enhances her immunity to chemical explosions. *'Arasi Tector': Arasi has solar panel-like protectors covering her chest. They have crystals which served as energy generators. *'Arasi Circular': Circular-shaped headpiece on her forehead. Techniques :;Abilities ::;Original *'Dimensional Travelling & Travel Sphere' *'Speed': Arasi is described as a speed type fighter, which involves Arasi utilizing agility based moves and reflexes when combatting her foes in compensate for her lack of strength. *'Power of Precognition': Arasi's has an ability to predict future events and overseeing what's about to come, which allowed her to know what's about to come. When performing this ability, Arasi enters a state of trance with her eyes glowing white while speaking in a robotic voice in depicting what she predicted. However, Arasi will be weakened after using this ability and sometimes the events she depicted may not be accurate. Also known as Arasi Foresight. Her foresighting is better than Father of Ultra’s clairvoyance. **'Arasium Clearance': Thanks to this ability, Arasi can completely focus her eyes on one particular target and getting specific details from it. **'Arasium Evade': Thanks to this ability, Arasi is able to predict the moves of her foes and quickly come out with countermeasures with her powers to counter it. **'Arasium Telekina': Another gift of Arasi, Arasi possess the power of telekinesis. Her eyes glows orange while performing the said ability to stop the movements of her foes halfway and knocking them back physically. Arasi can utilizes this ability in order to pin down tougher foes. ::;Gained *'Plant Manipulation': Thanks to living at Planet Flora and her old age, Arasi mastered the ability to manipulate plants after training and gaining the knowledge from the inhabitants. Arasi can freely summon plants to aid her in combat. This power is also inherited to Warheir and Sombre as well. **'Arasi Odour': Arasi can release an odour of plant toxin energies from her both hands to paralyse her foes. ***'Arasi Disperse': A stronger variant which involves Arasi dispersing pollen grains around a particular area to cloud her foes' vision and creating an advantage for her to prepare sneak attacks. Another **'Arasi Entangle': Arasi releases thorny plant vines from her both hands to constrct & hold her foes to keep them a bay. Afterwards, Arasi throws them violently towards the ground. ***'Arasi Whipper': Arasi converts the "thorny plant vines" into energy whip to deliver painful strikes at her foes. **'Arasi Kinetic': Arasi releases a powerful kinetic wind to bring forth a barrage of leaves and creating a forcefield in order to block attacks. **'Arasi Calm': Arasi releases a green ball of light towards the sky and dispersing a rainfall of pollen grains to heal herself or allies, and calming down aggressive foes as well. **'Plantium Shot': Arasi charges her hands with pollen grain energy before unleashing a L style green-pink beam. More powerful than her Specium Ray. :;Special Moves *'Specium Ray': Arasi is able to use the Specium Ray like the others from the Land of Light. Finisher. *'Arasium Blast': Arasi can launch pink energy blasts rapidly to attack her foes. *'Arasium Dynamite': Arasi engulfs herself with an aura of flames and rushing towards her foes and destroying them upon contact. *'Arasium Ball': Arasi levitates in mid-air and raining down a barrage of energy balls at her opponent. :;Physical Moves *'Arasi Kick': Arasi's green aura kick attack. *'Arasi Punch': Arasi's green aura punch attack. *'Arasi Chop': Arasi's green aura chop attack. *'Arasi Machine Dash': Arasi delivers multiple forward strikes at her foes by dashing towards them multiple times. *'Arasi Tackle': A tackling back hit attack. Trivia *N/A Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultra Elders